The present invention relates to a passenger carrier frame and, in particular, a foldable frame for a passenger carrier such as a stroller, a jogger or a trailer, as for a bicycle or hiker.
In recent years, consumers with active lifestyles have sought passenger carriers that are rugged and versatile. Passenger carriers such as strollers or trailers, such as for towing behind a bicycle or by a hiker, must be foldable for transport and storage, while being easy to unfold.
Since many passenger carriers have frames that require complicated alignment and pinning of frame components, a frame is needed that is durable and foldable but easy to manipulate.